<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情人 by forevia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931809">情人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevia/pseuds/forevia'>forevia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevia/pseuds/forevia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>我流狡槙，在pp世界里估计是不可能完全he的，狡哥对老师估计就是一种恨得咬牙切齿，但是实际上对方是能完全理解自己唯一一个人，自己被勾出来的暴虐欲又只想对着他发泄，最后才发现原来自己这么爱他。两个人甚至不用谈情说爱，他们本身就是处在爱情之中了。至于美好的日子，在这个世界观下不成立的话，他们若能在阳光灿烂的世界里重逢，那必定是一个完美圆满的未来。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p>
<p>　　这是狡啮慎也这个月第三次搬家。说是搬家其实也不够准确，也许只是从一个落脚点转移到另一个罢了。</p>
<p>　　狡啮告诉他准备定居的时候，槙岛圣护正在翻一本薄画册。槙岛听闻此言先是顿了顿，而后抬头望向不远处整理行李的男人，他的目光落在他黑色背心上汗水晕出的印渍，和从肩胛脖颈上绵延的疤痕。</p>
<p>　　他收回目光，似应非应地嗯了一声。</p>
<p>　　狡啮已经习惯他的做派，手下动作不停，他把衣物放进衣柜，再把箱子里扎好的一捆书放到书架上。然后他挑了几本，走到床边。槙岛正好把画册翻完，手指搭在油墨印刷的纸张上，薄暮的日光透过他指尖，光彩灿烂地晕开。</p>
<p>　　狡啮把画册从槙岛手里抽走，又重新给他一本。</p>
<p>　　没有人再说话。窗外挂着房东送的风铃，狡啮倚在窗边，看着风铃晃荡，不做声响地抽掉两支烟。等太阳完全下山后，他把烟捻灭，关好窗。烟头扔进开口的咖啡罐。</p>
<p>　　狡啮把自己摔到床上。被褥弥漫着一股水汽的涩味，房里没开灯，槙岛盘腿坐在里侧，仍旧同他们初见时一样苍白俊美。</p>
<p>　　狡啮闭上眼。他听到窗外风铃朦胧的，连续不断的清脆敲击，在数到五六十下的时候，声音截然而止。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　“这次你准备怎么做？”</p>
<p>　　狡啮睁开眼睛，手里握着那把左轮，槙岛跪坐在面前，血从身后麦田蔓延到那里，不知为何突然停滞。槙岛慢慢从地上站起，仍穿着他们初见时的白衬衫。</p>
<p>　　狡啮握着枪的手垂下去。</p>
<p>　　槙岛走到他面前，鎏金的眼瞳被垂下的刘海遮住，看不清神情。他指尖向前，想去拿那把枪，被狡啮飞快的反握住手腕，一把抓到胸前。</p>
<p>　　“别动。”狡啮说。</p>
<p>　　槙岛偏了偏头，轻笑了一声，不说话也不挣脱。他只提醒了一句：“你的梦越来越长了，怎么办呢？”</p>
<p>　　狡啮放开他，脸色有些阴沉。几个月前他开始频繁犯困，间或做梦，一开始并不在意，直到这个月出头，他陷入突如其来的深眠，在黄昏后的梦境里挣扎寻找出路，一直到没关好的窗被风吹开，又狠狠砸上发出的巨响把他吵醒。他开始警惕，但也许为时已晚。他陷入的时间变得越来越早，周期变得越来越长，梦境也变得越来越真实。就比如槙岛圣护，最初他仅仅是个透明的幻影，现在却已然蜕变成拥有生命体征的人。</p>
<p>　　他有些烦躁，下意识地想抽烟，而当他摸打火机的空挡，却突然感觉嘴上一空。狡啮抬眼，看到槙岛伸手取了烟，微微笑着。</p>
<p>　　于是他鬼使神差的凑上去，额头几乎触到对方的发丝。他听到槙岛的呼吸声，急促而微弱地震动他鼓膜，温热的鼻息扑在他脸颊，他的喉结不自觉地上下滚动。</p>
<p>　　烟被点燃，烟雾在这一小方空间里蔓延，狡啮的目光垂落在对方夹着烟的两根手指上，他疑心那火星不应该藏在烟丝里，而应该落在槙岛的指尖前。</p>
<p>　　他们好像都没有意识到这个动作暧昧得过分，无论谁再往前半步，都是在主动索吻。</p>
<p>　　槙岛点了烟却不抽，光是把它冷落在一边。“你和第一次来到这里的样子不太一样了。”他突然说。</p>
<p>　　“是吗。”</p>
<p>　　“你好像平和了很多。”槙岛道，狡啮余光看见他夹烟的手抬了抬，他的目光顺着那个光点移动，看到槙岛把烟抵在嘴边，然后深深吸了一口，猛然凑近自己，近乎狠厉地咬住他的嘴，把一口烟渡进口腔。</p>
<p>　　狡啮几乎是在一瞬间反应过来，他条件反射似的一只手扣住对方的头，另一只捏住对方的腰。槙岛微微眯着眼睛，狡啮感觉到他手里这副躯体在几不可察地微微颤栗着，也许是因为几近被掌控的本能反抗或恐惧......或者是兴奋。这没关系，他们都不在乎。</p>
<p>　　槙岛似乎是想喘口气，唇齿微微合拢。狡啮被他冷不丁咬了一口，反而变本加厉地吻回去。槙岛在那一刹似乎是惊异的，因为狡啮发现他被自己一掌握住的腰线瞬间紧绷了。</p>
<p>　　烟和枪早就掉落在一边。槙岛有些喘不上气，他感觉自己那颗本该沉寂的心脏开始悸动。于是他手肘弯曲想推开对方，但动作在发出时就被截下了--狡啮似乎对他的退却很不满，他惩罚性地咬住槙岛的嘴磨蹭，膝盖屈起，手上用力。槙岛嘶了一身，身子下意识地矮下去，被狡啮顺水推舟按到地上。</p>
<p>　　两人顺势分开。槙岛喘着气，好不容易平复下心跳，舔了舔那些细小的伤口，啧了一声：“你真的是猎犬吗，这么爱咬人。”</p>
<p>　　狡啮与他对视，眼睛里糅合着不知名的暴烈的情绪，头颅低下，咬住对方颈侧一小块皮肉，叼在嘴里磨蹭：“......与你无关。”</p>
<p>　　“不愿意承认吗？还是......啊！”</p>
<p>　　狡啮狠狠咬住他，松开后槙岛颈侧赫然是一块渗血的咬痕。他凑上去，温热的嘴唇抵着槙岛冰凉的耳垂，就像情人间呢喃：“闭嘴。”</p>
<p>　　他的左手顺着腰线向下，轻而易举解开纽扣和拉链，顺着那几块不见光而白皙脆弱的皮肤继续向下，直到拂过鼠蹊，达到那个隐秘的入口。</p>
<p>　　狡啮听到槙岛急促的呼吸，他的胸膛起伏，几滴汗水顺着鬓角滑下。他把手抽出来，两根手指并拢，粗暴地抵住槙岛的唇齿：“好好舔。”</p>
<p>　　槙岛张开嘴，非常温顺地用舌头和口腔包裹那两根手指，从关节舔到指腹，以一种堪称驯服的姿态，把对方想要的全都毫无保留地奉献出来。</p>
<p>　　狡啮冷眼看了他一会，把手指抽出，褪下对方的长裤，毫不留情地刺入。肠壁因为排斥异物而不停蠕动，狡啮空出另一只手，捏着槙岛的下颔，逼迫他仰头：“放松点，就这么想要？”</p>
<p>　　槙岛吃吃笑了，手抬起，虚虚笼住对方的脖颈，“对呀，警官先生，”他的尾音缠卷低哑，带着一丝不易察觉的，近乎自然的上扬，“我还想要......更大的。”</p>
<p>　　狡啮顿了顿，把手指抽出来，他把皮带解开，那一团蛰伏已久的，充满热度的东西直直跳了出来，抵在槙岛大腿内侧，充满危险地磨蹭。</p>
<p>　　下一秒，狡啮扶住他腰侧，直直撞了进去。</p>
<p>　　槙岛在那瞬间眼神都放空了一下，半声呻吟压抑在喉咙口，马上被狡啮堵住。他皱起眉头，手攀附着狡啮宽厚的，布满疤痕的肩膀。</p>
<p>　　“等等，你别......啊！”</p>
<p>　　狡啮不管不顾地冲撞起来，槙岛疼地手指蜷缩，指甲陷入肌理，氤出几个月牙型的血红的伤痕。</p>
<p>　　“狡啮，慢......慢一点......！”</p>
<p>　　狡啮捏着他下颔，把他因疼痛偏转的头转回来，那双蓝眼睛里氤出一股偏执幽暗的光，“看着我，”他说，声音低沉，“看着是谁在操你。”</p>
<p>　　月光把槙岛本就白皙的脸映地更白，一层朦胧的虚光，让他看起来精致到脆弱，又好像从未存在过人间。狡啮没有发现自己手下更加用力，槙岛的下巴上晕出一片浅淡的红色。他看着这张甚至有些文秀的，清俊的脸，事实上他的所作所为却阴狠，卑劣的难以想象。他把这个他命运中的宿敌掌控在手心，看着他因痛苦而紧蹙的眉头，和因为热度和隐秘的快感而晕红的脸颊，心里升出一些近似暴虐的快意。</p>
<p>　　哪怕就只在此时此刻，此分此秒，他都是他的一己之物。</p>
<p>　　肠道被阴茎的抽插操的温软贴服，隐隐露出猩红的内里。在经历一开始的艰难后，槙岛的身体渐渐适应了凶器的侵犯，变得温顺，诚实地吞吐这个能给他带来快慰的东西。槙岛的腰线不可思议地向上贴服，弯出一道惊心动魄的弧线。发丝被汗水打湿，海藻一样黏连在脸侧。</p>
<p>　　他那双平日里清醒的冷淡的眼睛，在这时因为快感或者别的什么，呈现出朦胧的水光和急切的渴求。</p>
<p>　　槙岛尽力向上仰起，整个人就像陷在狡啮的怀抱里。他未经抚慰的性器触到对方冰凉的皮带扣，那瞬间的快慰让他恬不知耻地索要更多。</p>
<p>　　他因此没有看到狡啮通红的眼睛，那些平日里被深埋在心底，连他自己都不知道的东西，那头被锁住的野兽，现在正从阴暗的角落里攀爬起来。</p>
<p>　　狡啮猛得把他翻转过去，身下动作越发急促，“腰抬起来。”他说，一只手抓住槙岛的头发，逼迫他抬脸。这样他就能侧着头与自己接吻。</p>
<p>　　接吻时唇舌交缠的水声和性器抽插的声响交织在一起，后入能进的更深，于是狡啮不是很费力地找到了那块凸起。他朝着那里狠狠碾过，用唇齿把槙岛的惊呼封住。</p>
<p>　　槙岛的腰向下塌陷。狡啮发现了，微微离开对方，那人的喘息马上氤了出来：“你耐力似乎不是很好。”他说，并不期待槙岛的回答。</p>
<p>　　他感受到包裹着他的地方剧烈收缩着，槙岛的闷哼再也抑制不住，身体下意识地向前，想要结束这过于剧烈的快感侵袭。狡啮摁着他，防止他逃脱。下身死力地撞入，然后抵在深处射精。</p>
<p>　　槙岛疲惫地喘息着，小臂抵在地上，臀部耸起，随着狡啮把性器抽出，瞬间向下软去，却被对方捞住了腰，强行揽过。</p>
<p>　　“......你应该想想怎么摆脱这个梦境。”过了一会儿，槙岛开口打破沉默。</p>
<p>　　狡啮不说话。</p>
<p>　　他看着怀里这个衣衫凌乱的人，他的仇敌，唯一的知己。他自己正在老去，可是槙岛的时间永远停留在这里：就如同天上冰冷的月亮，他曾在从前的无数次混乱旖旎的梦里见过的那样，他有温热的躯体，情人般的注视，一张端丽的脸，永远不会老去。</p>
<p>　　槙岛安静地窝在他怀里，两个人没有注视对方。他听着他的心跳，那是从胸腔里迸出来的共鸣。</p>
<p>　　“你是不能离开，还是不愿离开？”</p>
<p>　　槙岛的声音从他咫尺之遥的地方传来。这时候他的心脏突兀地，疯狂地跳动起来，疼痛难忍，狡啮低下头，把脸埋在对方颈窝里，背微微弯曲。</p>
<p>　　槙岛把手抬起，附在他头上，耐心地抚摸。“还记得那时候吗，那些被我引诱的......人，”槙岛说，“要统领他们，其实很简单，只要给他们想要的，满足他们的欲望。被西比拉统治的人就是这么简单，因为他们容易满足。”</p>
<p>　　“在天平平衡时一切都是静止的，同理为人的欲望。当他们什么都不想，无条件地服从安排时，他们都是被静止的存在，是没有危险的安全形态。但你一旦想要更多，平衡被打破，系统就对你发出警告。虽然这也是怜悯的一种。”</p>
<p>　　“当你想要更多的时候，你开始自我欺骗，自我满足。而耽于幻觉的的代价就是脱离现实。”</p>
<p>　　狡啮抱着他的手紧了紧。</p>
<p>　　槙岛的手伸出去，摸到那把左轮，然后把枪柄贴住狡啮的手：“你可以认为我是阴魂不散的亡灵，或者我只是你想象中一个已死之人的投影。那不重要。杀死我。也许是再杀一次，那又何妨。”</p>
<p>　　他的指尖冰冷，“离开这里......还是说，你已经开始后悔杀了我？”</p>
<p>　　“闭嘴！”</p>
<p>　　狡啮夺过他手里的枪，用手把他狠狠摁在地上，另一只手握着枪，枪口紧紧抵着对方的后脑勺。</p>
<p>　　槙岛的的声音闷闷的，带着一点笑意：“在遇到了我这种人以后，你只能更加控制自己了吗？”他喘息着，感受到狡啮重新硬起来的性器借着刚才的润滑在他体内横冲直撞起来，他后脑勺上顶着一支冰冷的枪管，闻言又向前冲了冲，抵得他头皮生疼。</p>
<p>　　“除了我，你还能对谁这么做呢...？”槙岛用小臂支撑身体，在破碎的呻吟和凶猛的撞击下艰难地回头，脸颊上晕出一层红：“你钦慕的人？你能像对我这样对待她吗？”</p>
<p>　　“我说了让你闭嘴！”</p>
<p>　　狡啮一把把他掀过来，性器在体内直接摩擦了一周，槙岛提高了调的呻吟还没出口，嘴里就被插入了一根什么冰冷的东西。狡啮把枪捅进他嘴里，眼睛里密布血丝。枪管的突然进入让槙岛呛到了，他痛苦地咳了几声，眼角透出一点水意。</p>
<p>　　狡啮抽插枪管，模拟性交动作，他听着槙岛含糊不清的，从喉咙口挤出的闷哼，心里一个声音对他说：这才是你想要的。</p>
<p>　　他想反驳，可是却发现无从下手。那个声音又在他耳边响起：这就是你想要的。狡啮握枪的手颤抖，他自高处俯视槙岛，神经兴奋，却又那么痛苦。他把枪抽走，又在槙岛喘息的瞬间扼住他的脖颈。</p>
<p>　　他听到槙岛模糊的呢喃：“......狡啮。”</p>
<p>　　那纤长的白皙的脖颈被他牢牢掌握，手心里是动脉处勃勃的跳动，那是血液流经身体时的预告。狡啮看到他的脖颈弯出天鹅临死前那道弧度，神情痛苦，又夹杂着欢愉。</p>
<p>　　于是他俯下身，他们在只有他们两人的世界下，在窒息和高潮里接吻。</p>
<p>　　在从前那些不做梦的日子里，槙岛出现在他身边时，狡啮在此刻回想起那些春风拂面的午后，或者寂静无声的夜晚，他无数次看到的坐在床边的槙岛圣护，捧着书看，或者同他谈论读过的书，或者什么也不做，光是坐在那里，看着自己。</p>
<p>　　他的动作明明那么暴烈，可是这个吻却轻柔得不可思议。槙岛在激烈的高潮过去后，意识朦胧的感觉到脸上的一点凉意。他抬手，去抚摸狡啮的脸颊，触到一片湿润：“...你哭什么？......”</p>
<p>　　狡啮在此刻痛苦而绝望地发现，比起杀死他，他更爱他。</p>
<p>　　他抬起上半身，左手摁在地上，右手摸到枪，打开保险，指着槙岛的心口。</p>
<p>　　当他开始索求更多的时候就该明白，他正在渴求他，渴求他寂静长夜里的陪伴，也渴求他承担自己发泄的肮脏念想。从他有了这个念头的第一刻起，远在他们见到彼此的第一眼之前，命运落下无声的安排。</p>
<p>　　他就是他所有欲望的终点。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　“我的确后悔过杀你，”狡啮说，手指微微用力，“杀了你，我的人生偏离轨道，变得混乱不堪，但就算再来一次，我还是会这么做。”</p>
<p>　　“......”</p>
<p>　　“我不会让你被任何其他人杀死。无论你到了什么地方，你的命只能留给我。”</p>
<p>　　槙岛微微睁大眼，望着他，轻轻笑了。</p>
<p>　　狡啮慎也扣动扳机。</p>
<p>　　“砰！”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　狡啮慎也醒过来。他从床上坐起，把睡乱的头发随意捋了捋，叠好边上翻开的书，翻身下床。他走到窗边，弹了一下风铃，风铃发出清脆的啼鸣。窗户大开，长风从南吹到北。</p>
<p>　　他在阳光灿烂里闭上眼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　end.</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我流狡槙，在pp世界里估计是不可能完全he的，狡哥对老师估计就是一种恨得咬牙切齿，但是实际上对方是能完全理解自己唯一一个人，自己被勾出来的暴虐欲又只想对着他发泄，最后才发现原来自己这么爱他。两个人甚至不用谈情说爱，他们本身就是处在爱情之中了。至于美好的日子，在这个世界观下不成立的话，他们若能在阳光灿烂的世界里重逢，那必定是一个完美圆满的未来。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>